It's Just A Cold
by NarglesandNifflers
Summary: Draco is ill with a cold, although at least he has Harry to look after him. However, being Draco, he always has to be as over dramatic as possible. Short Drarry oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: This is really short, but hopefully it's not too bad. It contains mild slash, so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Harry pushed open Draco's bedroom door, a bowl of soup balanced precariously in one hand, and a mug of hot tea in the other. He felt a twinge of sympathy mingled with faint amusement as he set eyes upon Draco, or at least, the groaning lump huddled underneath the covers who he assumed was Draco.

"Draco?" said Harry as he placed Draco's soup and tea carefully on his bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" came the muffled reply from under the piles of covers.

"Well, you can still look at me, even though you feel bad," Harry pointed out, reaching out a hand and pulling the covers back.

"No!" cried Draco, clutching them in a panic. "Don't look at me!"

"Draco, I know you're ill," said Harry patiently. "But you shouldn't be worried about me seeing you just because you don't look too good. I'm not going to laugh at you." He shook his head in amusement – this happened every time Draco was ill, but he always ended up coming out from under the covers and letting Harry look at him eventually, however pale and drawn he looked.

Draco groaned. "Leave me alone, Harry. I'm ill. Ill and miserable. Leave me alone whilst I…" His voice trailed off.

"Whilst you what?" Harry asked, addressing the heap of covers.

"I…no," Draco sighed sadly. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Harry asked wearily.

Draco didn't reply, and Harry bit his lip, briefly considering doing what Draco said and leaving him alone to get over his miserable thoughts, whatever they were. However he decided against it almost at once - he knew that Draco was always slightly…over the top when he was ill, yet he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone. But if Draco _wanted_ him to go…

"Right, I'm off," said Harry briskly, standing up. There was a moment's silence, then Draco's head emerged from beneath the blankets, his grey eyes wide.

"See you," said Harry brightly, walking towards the door.

"No!" said Draco quickly. "I need to tell you something, Harry."

"Great! What?" asked Harry, moving back towards the bed.

Draco hesitated. "I need to warn you, it's very serious. I know that what I say might upset you but you have to remain strong. Remember that, Harry."

"Right," Harry replied blankly, baffled. He placed a gentle hand on Draco's, hoping to console him. Draco looked up at him, his eyes sad.

"Harry, I…" He was interrupted by a violent fit of coughing. "I think I'm dying," he managed to choke out between coughs. No," he added, as Harry opened his mouth in protest, "You need to accept it Harry. You can't deny the truth." He sighed heavily. "I've accepted it now. It was hard at first, but I've come to terms with my fate."

"But Draco," said Harry in bewilderment, "you have a cold..."

"No," Draco insisted, despite the fact that he followed this with a violent sniff, as though to confirm what Harry had just said. "I'm very, very ill."

"Right," said Harry kindly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "Well, why don't you eat your soup and drink your tea to try and take your mind of things? And before they go cold," he added, although if he was honest he couldn't imagine them getting any colder than they probably already were.

"You could have put a warming charm on them," said Draco helpfully, giving another thunderous sniff as he reached forward to pick up the mug of tea.

"Sorry," said Harry, deciding not to argue with Draco when he was like this.

Draco took a cautious sip of tea, before replacing it on his bedside table. "I think I need to sleep now," he told Harry in a hushed voice.

"Okay," Harry replied gently, arranging Draco's blankets around him as he lay down, yawning. "Have a nice sleep."

"But Harry, before I sleep, I want you to know that…well, you know what I mean," said Draco, nodding significantly.

"Is this to do with what you just told me?" Harry asked him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes with difficulty.

"Yes." Draco's eyes were closing rapidly now. "I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you Harry, but I want you to be happy. Please don't waste time brooding over me – try and get on with your life." His eyes were almost closed.

"I'll do that," Harry told him, stroking his tousled, white blond hair. "I love you Draco." A loud snore in return told him that Draco was already asleep.

Harry sat back on his heels, smiling faintly. "Goodnight Draco."

He could be melodramatic, Harry thought as he bent forward to kiss Draco's forehead, but he loved him.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
